dronetacticsfandomcom-20200213-history
Locust
The Locust is the drone used by Hiroto. He is a special hit-and-run unit who can move again after attacking. It is unique in that although the locust is extremely useful being used by a team-oriented player, it is more or less no more difficult as another uncoordinated drone in the enemy ranks. It is arguably the most balanced unit, and hands down the most interesting to fight with. Stats LOCUST "Can move after attacking" legs, mov 5. macc 100. gun/cannon-versatile ground unit. attacking allows a second move round. Has no unique weapons. The Locust's stats are a bag of nuts. Overall he has low stats compared to the other versatiles- mostly 10 in behind the Stag Beetle and Spiders' attack stats, besides the gun which is 20 behind; 10 and 20 on top of the cockroach in guns and melee, but 30 behind in cannons. Balancing this heavily on tipped scales is the fact that, if handled correctly, he will never be risking being hit, acting like a cannon unit except with guns, and he can advance the map twice as fast as other units by chaining enemies, something unique to himself only. It is obvious that more maneuverability on the map leads to smarter and better choices in tactics and for the unit, and allows him to avoid consequences of every attack decision, so it is rare that the locust will be put in a compromising situation, as opposed to the other three versatile units who depend on their battle stats rather than this ability, especially his rival cannon-versatile, the roach. As a result of this ability, he is one of the only units that can equip a full gun-booster set and still survive in the later half of the Badlands- throwing the drawback of his stats completely out the window when it isn't 20 accuracy behind, it is 60 accuracy forward. Obviously, his cannon use is very useful, allowing him to even further avoid damage by inching back after every attack. However, like all cannon-versatiles, he requires a high level to be anywhere near as good at cannons in damage, and it is still highly-noticable how little damage he does compared to the ladybug. He has the advantage, however, of attacking every turn with a cannon and almost never risking being destroyed because of the absence of the gambit of saving himself by destroying an enemy before the enemy destroys him that cannon units regularly face. Equipability No unique equipment. Melee Weapons Drills and Dozers Fangs and War Blades Badlands Weapons Boosters (Melee Slot) Antennas, Stabilizers, and FCS' Gun Boosters Overdrives and Thorax Armors Barriers Power Armors and Converters Guns Vulcans and Machine Anti-Air Systems Blast Guns Boosters (Gun Slot) "Boosters" Balancers and Radar Wings Side Armors and Accelerators Reflectors Auto-Repairs (Hybrid Armor) Badlands Gun-Slot Boosters Cannons Howitzers and Twin Cannons Mega Cannons and Missiles Catapults Bazookas Badlands Cannons Boosters (Cannon Slot) Megamotors and Radars Hawk-Eyes Energy Tanks Badlands Cannon-Slot Boosters Category:Ground Units Category:Gun Units Category:Cannon Units Category:Leg Units Category:Special Units Category:Versatile Units